playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Another Kingdom Hearts III blog
I just want to do a poll blog to see which worlds people want to see in Kingdom Hearts III. I made a list of worlds and how they possibly could work in the game. Update!: After doing the polls the results came in. And I am pleased with those results as they are similar to what I had in mind. But because there is one vote short in the first poll I'm gonna give that one to Olympus Coliseum to just get that one included as well. So the list of worlds will probably be listed in the content list. Another note, I only took the 2 Pixar worlds that got the most votes as I don't want too many of them in. Deep Space also was taken off the list duo to Tropical Island being in. List or the True Organization XIII members (what I think) #Master Xehanort #Young Xehanort #Terranort #Ansem, Seeker of Darkness #Xemnas #Xigbar (Braig) #Saïx (Isa) #Luxord (???) #Anguis #Leopardos #Unicornis #Ursus #Vulpeus Arendelle *'Movie': Frozen *'Partner': Both Anna and Elsa *'NPC's': Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Grand Pabbie, Hans, Marshmallow *'Enemies': All of the Heartless are ice and snow-themed. Many of the existing ice Heartless are used but also many new ones are introduced. *'World Description': The world can be described in a few parts. You have the Arendelle Castle, the village that is connected to it with a bridge, the frozen lake with many ships in front of that. Then you climb the mountains, somewhere there is Oaken's shop (with a wonderful sauna) also there is the place where the Rock Trolls live. And high up the mountain is Elsa's ice castle. *'Potential Storyline': Maleficent is the main villain behind this world because she wants to get a hold of Elsa's powerful magic in order to obtain the Book of Prophecies. Of course Maleficent uses Hans for her plans and at some point also turns Elsa dark. However she didn't expect Anna to be Elsa's light. Beast's Castle *'Movie': Beauty & the Beast *'Partner': Beast *'NPC's': Belle, Maurice, Beast, Cogsworth, Lumier, Ms. Potts, Chip, Wardrobe, Forte *'Enemies': Shadow, Crimson Jazz, Morning Star, Invisible, Neoshadow, Hammer Frame, Lance Soldier, Gargoyle Knight, Gargoyle Warrior, basically the ones that also appeared in KHII. *'World Description': It will be the same as in Kingdom Hearts II only the dungeons are greatly revamped. You can now venture beyond the castle gates through that creepy forest and into Belle's village. *'Potential Storyline': Maleficent also happens to be the main villain of this world this time she turned Beast and the rest of the household back into their cursed forms. Unlike the organization Maleficent still has plans to capture the Seven Princesses of Heart to open Kingdom Hearts and only has trouble capturing Belle because of Beast's prescence. Corona (confirmed) *'Movie': Tangled *'Partner': Rapunzel (confirmed) *'NPC's': Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Mother Gothel, Maximux, Pascal *'Enemies': Heartless centered around nature and light *'World Description': As seen in the trailer it will bear a close resemblance to the world in the film. We know that the area of Rapunzel's tower will appear so I guess other areas will be the rest of the forest, including the cafe of those thugs, the bridge leading into the kingdom and the castle itself. *'Potential Storyline': Already confirmed so I'm not going to eleborate. Desolated Space *'Movie': WALL-E *'Partner': none *'NPC's': WALL-E, EVE, M-O, AUTO, GO-4, BURN-E, Captain B. McCrea, that insect *'Enemies': There are two types of Heartless that appear. On wasteland Earth most of the Heartless are junk related while the Heartless that appear on Axiom are more space related (similar to the Unversed in Deep Sapce), plus there are a few security bots. *'World Description': The world is seperated into two parts. One takes place on the wastelands of Earth which basically has become a junkyard. You have WALL-E's home there and a BnL building that you can enter. You can also go into space to the Axiom spaceship which consist out of many chambers. Some for public (like shop streets, pools etc.) and some background chambers. *'Potential Storyline': Don't have a lot of ideas for this world but I guess that AUTO would be a henchman of the organization and that they have purposely made Earth a wasteland to take all the planet's energy. However when WALL-E finds vegetation on Earth, AUTO tries to stop him because the organization programmed him that way that he musn't bring the humans to Earth again. Disney Town *'Movie': Disney shorts *'Partner': Vincent Valentine (wasteland only) *'NPC's': Queen Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Chip & Dale, Max, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake, Julius, Vincent Valentine *'Enemies': Disney Town makes use of the Heartless that appear in various world, as well as include some that appear more cheerful. *'World Description': The world has been greatly expanded compared to its previous versions of KHII and BBS. The castle is still accessable and now has another hall build into it which leads to the front exit which leads you into Disney Town. The town resembles it's appearance in BBS only much bigger and without the festival theme. The areas where you race in BBS with Rumble Racing have been transformed into accessable areas as well. Disney Town thus consists out of the main square and surrounding areas, downtown, suburbs and the outskirts. When continuing in the outskirts you arrive in a deserted darker place where a broken down building resembling Small World is located. Small World can also be entered and has a lot of areas inside of it. In addition to that there also is a beanstalk inside of it that leads up to a ruin in the sky. *'Potential Storyline': Like the previous times in Disney Town, it is very protected and safe from Heartless. It mainly are the outskirts and beyond that are full of Heartless. Maleficent, Pete and Oswald have their hidden base stationed in the wastelands and operate from there. Minnie gets intel from Max that they are there and requests Sora to stop their doings in order to weaken Maleficent. Gravity Falls *'Movie': Gravity Falls (show) *'Partner': none *'NPC's': Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Stanley Pines, Stanford Pines, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Fiddleford McGucket, Robbie Valentino, Pacifica Northwest. Gideon Gleeful, Bill Cipher *'Enemies': The world will include Heartless that are based off the mythical creatures appearing in Gravity Falls, as well as some Heartless related to nature. *'World Description': Gravity Falls pretty much appears like how it does in the show. There are many goofs and locations related to various episodes, for example the bottomless pit. You can go to the Mystery Shack, explore the rest of the town, the spooky forest. It is even possible to access places like the secret lab under the tree, the Gnome forest, Man Cave etc. etc. At some point the realm of Bill Cipher also can be entered. *'Potential Storyline': Both the Organization as well as Maleficent have their eyes set on this world duo to the Author. They suspect that he might have more knowledge of the Book of Prophecies and want to find a way to reach him. While Maleficent sides with Gideon, the organization decides to go with Bill Cipher as they try to uncover who and where the Author is. Kuzco's Empire *'Movie': The Emperor's New Groove *'Partner': none *'NPC's': Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Kronk *'Enemies': Kuzco's Empire has pretty basic Heartless enemies, and do not really have a specific theme. However there are some strong Llama Heartless. *'World Description': Like many worlds this one can be clearly seperated into two parts. On the one side we have Pacha's home, a huge area with many mountains and small cottages that seem pretty peaceful. When you make your way down you'll go into a forest and a swamp and cross a long bridge to the other side of the world which is Kuzco's utopia. It has a few suburbs but you quickly head into the darkened downtown with a market and small alleys and such. Eventually you reach the golden palace of Kuzco which also is pretty large and can even be climbed. *'Potential Storyline': I really don't know what kind of storyline could be placed here, but I really want this world. It would be one of the, if not the first, world visited. It could just be that the organization was spotted in this world and they had to investigate it. Neverland *'Movie': Peter Pan *'Partner': Peter Pan *'NPC's': Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crocodile, Slightly, Cubby, Tiger Lily *'Enemies': The enemies would be pretty much the same as in KH and BBS, meaning mostly Pirate and Indian themed enemies will appear in this world. *'World Description': This world is almost exactly the same in design as in BBS only much more expanded. You are now also able to go to the Pirate Ship of Hook which is about the same size as in Kingdom Hearts. I was thinking about including all of London as well, but I prefer it to take place on Neverland, and make full use of the world. *'Potential Storyline': Sora has never been to the actual island of Neverland so he should go there. The story in Neverland could be related to it being a world where you stay young forever and that Xehanort might want to use it as a place to gather his allies in order to form the complete Organization XIII. Olympus (confirmed) *'Movie': Hercules *'Partner': a Final Fantasy character (maybe Noctis) *'NPC's': Hercules, Megera, Phil, Pegasus, Hades, Pain, Panic, Cerberus, Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan, Zeus *'Enemies': Watch the trailer most of the enemies of that world appear in it. *'World Description': Watch the trailer. *'Potential Storyline': I think it has the same purpose as in other Kingdom Hearts games only with more plot and a lot more of exploration. Pride Lands *'Movie': The Lion King *'Partner': Simba *'NPC's': Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Scar's Nobody *'Enemies': Most of the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts II return in addition to more Heartless centered around that theme. *'World Description': Pride Land is much more lively again, like how it appeared in the credit scenes of KHII. Most of the areas have been greatly expanded, allowing for more exploration especially on the hunting grounds. The tropical forest of Timon and Pumbaa still exists, and is accessible, just like the Elephant Graveyard. In addition a new large area has been added, the Forbidden Lands, where Zira rules. *'Potential Storyline': Something involving Scar's Nobody and what it is doing there in the first place. Not only the group is interested in this fact but the organization as well, as they never would expect such a person to receive a nobody. *'Extra': Like in KHII Sora and the other playable characters will go through a transformation turning them into animals. San Fransokyo *'Movie': Big Hero 6 *'Partner': Hiro Hamada *'NPC's': Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Professor Callaghan, Alistar Krei (Yokai), Abigail Callaghan *'Enemies': Most of the Heartless are inspired by modern technology and take forms of neon signs, laterns, hot-dogs etc. etc. *'World Description': It is a huuuge world to explore. It literally takes makes an exact replica of San Fransokyo in the film and includes many of its locations ranging from the downtown city, to the outskirts, the statue of liberty, Fred's mansion and the red Torii gate bridge. *'Potential Storyline': For plot relevance I think the organization would be after the portals that Professor Calleghan had made. Instead of having Alistar Krei as the cause of it, it could've been an organization member pushing him to do it (resulting in Abigail being lost in the Lanes Between). The organization abandoned the world until Hiro, Sora and co. were close to reopening the portals which makes the organization come back to use it nonetheless. Yokai and an organization member would be the bosses of this world. Spirit Realm *'Movie': *'Partner': *'NPC's': *'Enemies': *'World Description': *'Potential Storyline': Sugar Rush *'Movie': *'Partner': *'NPC's': *'Enemies': *'World Description': *'Potential Storyline': The Toybox *'Movie': *'Partner': *'NPC's': *'Enemies': *'World Description': *'Potential Storyline': Treasure Planet *'Movie': *'Partner': *'NPC's': *'Enemies': *'World Description': *'Potential Storyline': Tropical Island *'Movie': *'Partner': *'NPC's': *'Enemies': *'World Description': *'Potential Storyline': Wild Jungle *'Movie': *'Partner': *'NPC's': *'Enemies': *'World Description': *'Potential Storyline': Category:Blog posts